


Conflics Are a Good Distraction

by Lykouleon



Series: AkaKuro Week 2015 [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Public Display of Affection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 21:02:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3743422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lykouleon/pseuds/Lykouleon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroko is easily embarrassed with public displays of affection, even among friends. But an argument between Aomine and Kagami provide enough of a distraction for Akashi to kiss him. Hopefully.</p>
<p>For AkaKuro Week Day 2 (Vorpal Swords)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conflics Are a Good Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr on 4/12
> 
> Here's the 2nd fic out of prompts given for Day 2. I wanted to do some humor for this one. I really love the fact that they will all be playing together as a team for KNB Extra Game. 
> 
> Pretty sure Aomine and Kagami would argue during practice and give Akashi a headache ehehe...

“Damn it, Aomine! You were supposed to pass it to me!”  
  
“Hah, as if Bakagami. Besides, I had the perfect chance to make the shot and I did so quit your whining.”  
  
“We’re supposed to be working on teamwork and syncing our plays,  _Ahomine_!”

A small crowd was quickly gathering around the two arguing power forward players. It wasn’t surprising really since the two seemed to bicker whenever they were in each other’s presence.  
  
“Kagamicchi, Aominecchi, please stop fighting…”  
  
“Hmph, can’t believe we have to deal with two Aomines on the team.”  
  
“You saying Bakagami is like me, Midorima? As if! I play way better than him!”  
  
“Hah~ You two are gonna get Aka-chin, mad. Oh well…hey Kise-chin wanna try this?”  
  
“Ah, no thanks…”  
  
“Okay, more for me~”  
  
Akashi couldn’t believe the argument taking place in front of him. Right in the middle of a practice match he was overseeing, no less. It was probably a mistake to stick two hot headed guys on the same team but it was to get them used to each others way of playing in case they needed to be out on the court at the same time. Akashi needed to be prepared in any way possible for this match against Jabberwock. They weren’t going to lose to such a disgraceful and disgusting team.  
  
“Shouldn’t you stop them, Akashi-kun?”  
  
Akashi looked to his side to see Kuroko standing there, who was looking over at the argument between the two power forwards. The red head smiled fondly at the other before turning back to look at the growing disaster on the court.  
  
“I should but…it might be best to let them blow off some steam now so they wouldn’t start this in the actual match.”  
  
“Really? I think it would take more than this fight for them to ever get along. Kagami-kun and Aomine-kun are too hot headed to just let it settle over one argument. Besides, they fight every time the opportunity arises and manage to get something started over something small.”  
  
"True…Very well, then. I will have to put a stop to it before it turns into a blood bath. I’ll take necessary disciplinary action so they cooperate and get along enough as to not tear at each other’s throat.”  
  
Akashi took a step forward but stopped, instead changing his course to step closer to Kuroko. It was quick but held a lot of meaning when Akashi leaned into Kuroko and kissed him on the lips. It took Kuroko by surprise, a small blush on his ever expressionless face.  
  
“You know I don’t like if people see us kissing, Akashi-kun…”  
  
“I know but no one is really looking, are they? An argument on the court draws more attention then us. Even if you weren’t the phantom sixth man.”  
  
“I suppose…ah, they’re starting to throw their fists, Akashi-kun.”  
  
“Honestly, these two…Murasakibara, seperate them!”  
  
“‘Kay~!”  
  
“What the fuck, Murasakibara? Let go!”  
  
“No can do, Mine-chin. Aka-chin is mad~”  
  
“Let me just kick Ahomine once in the nuts and then tear him a new one!”  
  
“Kagamicchi that’s really violent…”  
  
Akashi sighed as he held his hand to his head, rubbing his forehead from an oncoming headache. Were they really going to make this work for the oncoming match against Jabberwock? He could only hope that the hot headed power players would realize when not to start a fight. It would be rather difficult and embarrassing if something like this happened on the court when they were trying to demonstrate a point against the other team.  
  
Akashi pulled his hand away when he felt a sudden peck on his cheek, looking up to see Kuroko beginning to walk back onto the court.  
  
“…Doesn’t look like you’re shy about it now, Kuroko.”  
  
“No one is looking, right?” Kuroko said, head slightly turned to show a small mischievous smile. “Come. Let’s get back to practice. I’m enjoying our time together as a team, again. With the addition of Kagami-kun…even if Kagami-kun and Aomine-kun are causing a scene.”  
  
Akashi chuckled as he followed after Kuroko, easily catching up to the slightly shorter male. He grabbed for his hand, making the other stop and pulling him back for another kiss. One that lasted longer than the first and made Kuroko weak in knees. They were gasping when Akashi had ended it, a loving stare directed at Kuroko as he tightened the hand that still was holding onto Kuroko’s.  
  
“I’m enjoying our time, as well. It’s good to have you playing on the same with me, again, and–”  
  
“Wah! Akashicchi and Kurokocchi were kissing!”  
  
“Ehh? Aka-chin and Kuro-chin sitting in tree. K-i-s-s-i-n-g~”  
  
“Jeez, Tetsu, get a room.”  
  
“Wait…are you two are going out?”  
  
“Bakagami, you didn’t realize? Man, you really are dense as Tetsu says.” 

“What was that?! You wanna go again, Ahomine?”  
  
“Love to if we both didn’t both look ridiculous hanging from Murasakibara’s hold.”  
  
Well, looks like the fight between two knuckleheads wasn’t as distracting now. Akashi had let go of Kuroko’s hand, who had gone and made quick work of disappearing with his misdirection from having been seen in a tender moment with Akashi. An embarrassed Kuroko was cute, Akashi had to admit, but wasn’t fond of having his moments with Kuroko being ruined.  
  
The arguing that Aomine and Kagami couldn’t seem to stop, even after everyone’s attention had shifted, had suddenly stopped. Aomine was too aware of the cold feeling that was suddenly in the air and Kagami had felt it but it was a brand new, terrifying experience.  
  
“Ah, Aka-chin is really mad now…”  
  
“Akashicchi! We’re sorry!”  
  
“150 laps. All of you.”  
  
“Wait! Akashi! Why me? I had nothing to do with these idiots!”  
  
“Would you prefer 300 laps, Midorima?”  
  
“…”  
  
Akashi smiled as he could see the dread spreading on everyone’s faces while they sluggishly began to make their way off the court. The practice would have to wait. Discipline would come first for them all ruining his moment with Kuroko. 


End file.
